


Halloween Party

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [16]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competitive Spirit, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Party, halloween decorations, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “So… we’re throwing the Halloween part this year, right?”Diana looked up from her laptop, Steve stood at the kitchen’s doorway, leaning casually against it, he bore a small frown. “Yes,” she told him. “Sameer hosted last year. It’s our turn this one.”“Oh jolly,” Steve walked into the kitchen, opened a cabinet door and grabbed a glass. “So, do you have any plans on how to outdo him?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Gifted Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Kudos: 19





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggyleads (nani1986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For my friend, here's your gift sweetie. Hope you like it!

“So… we’re throwing the Halloween part this year, right?”

Diana looked up from her laptop, Steve stood at the kitchen’s doorway, leaning casually against it, he bore a small frown. “Yes,” she told him. “Sameer hosted last year. It’s our turn this one.”

“Oh jolly,” Steve walked into the kitchen, opened a cabinet door and grabbed a glass. “So, do you have any plans on how to outdo him?” He asked as he walked to the fridge and grabbed the pinot that was opened and served himself. Once he did, he lifted the bottle, silently asking if she wanted some. 

She shook her head, “No to both your questions, but maybe would turn the house – and I do mean, the whole house – into a haunted house?”

Steve sat down next to Diana, “That sounds like a plan, we’d need stuff though. We have basic supplies, we’d need more.” He thought for a moment, “Could come expensive, but you know what? Worth it. Maybe we could even enter the ‘best decorated house’ contest and win it too. What’s the prize on that, do you remember?”

“A thousand in cash, a week’s worth of groceries and we skip duties on the next potluck.”

Steve nodded, “Worth it. So, let’s make battle plans.”

* * *

  
She and Steve spent a week pouring over websites, google and other resources to decide how to decorate the house. In the end, it was Steve who came with their most impressive idea. 

“I got it!” Steve bolted upright, disturbing Diana’s sleep. “Diana, a musical light show!”

Diana, still tired, sleepy and disoriented said, “Steve, it’s the middle of the night, please go to sleep.”

“Diana, sleep later. We can put a musical light show, to two songs: Ghostbuster’s theme and This is Halloween.”

She closed her eyes, resting her head against her pillow, “If I accept, would you let me go back to sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Then fine, we’re doing a light show. I’ll worry about it when I’m awake. Goodnight Steve.”

“Night Diana.”

True to her word, she worried the moment she was fully awake and able to realize what she had agreed to, but Steve showed her some light shows videos, promising to get the best and installed by a professional that calmed her down. They did looked quite spectacular and besides, the light show would only be up the week before Halloween and on Halloween itself – that fell on Saturday, what a luck!

They gathered outdoor decorations, found the skeletons and tombstones they wanted. A fog machine that called her fancy, some lights that would hang from the tree outside in their yard and hanging bats that could be put there too. 

For the inside of their home, they bought spiderweb to put all over, a skeleton that when someone passed it by greeted hello, ghosts that could be hanged from the ceiling, bats and spiders to put everywhere, plenty of candy for trick-or-treaters, lights that would flicker every so often, crystal balls that fogged, severed hands to hide in all sorts of places, mirrors with a shadow in it, warning signs, signs with creepy and oblique warnings, two wreath of snakes for their stairwell, an animated doorbell that hand an eye that blinked, skulls, two punch bowls that stood on ravens and plenty of other things. And then, they set themselves up to the task of decorating the moment the second week of October entered.

“Why are we doing this again?” Diana asked, as she looked down from her ladder, as she placed more spiderweb on the corner of their living room. “Why did I agree?”

Steve, who was hiding severed limbs grinned, “Because it will be a memorable party, it will be fun and it shut Sameer up about his decorating skills.”

“Fine.” She looked at her handywork, nodded once and descended. “I’m adding more spiderwebs in the kitchen and hiding some eyes on shelves. What are you doing next?”

“Installing the doorbell. The light show guys will be here in an hour, so I’ll supervising that too.”

“Well then, carry on.”

* * *

  
Decorating the whole house took them two days, by the end of Sunday they were exhausted, but quite happy. “The house looks amazing,” Diana said after coming out of the bath. “We really outdid ourselves. Worth the expense.”

Steve, who was lounging in the bed, grinned, “Well, it’ll even itself on years to come. I mean, we don’t have to go all out every year, we can pick and choose what to put and when, but what we got has the quality to last years, so, win. And agreed, the house is awesome.”

She couldn’t help but to smile back at Steve, “It will be a fun party, I’m sure. I can’t believe we actually found enough creepy songs for a full playlist.”

“Halloween, like Christmas sells.”

“That it does.” She let herself fall on the bed, her body ached, but it was the sort of ache she liked, that one that said that her body had been busy. “I’m very much looking forward seeing everyone’s faces.”

“Me too, but I’m beat. Goodnight, goddess mine.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

* * *

  
One week flew them by, their neighbors had already complimented their house décor. And Steve would always grin and say, “Wait ‘till you see the light show’. It was a moment of glory as they stood outside, after night had fallen for Steve to push the button that would start the show. 

The moment it began, her jaw dropped. The lights danced, the ghost shaped lights had mouths that ‘sang’ along to the music. A pair of neighbors came out, and stood there watching as the show went on. Steve simply grinned like a loon and she felt a swell of pride, yes, their home would be the best decorated and win this year.

“It’s amazing,” she said, her voice was barely loud above the music. “Steve, this is fantastic.”

Steve came to her side, threw an arm around her and pulled her close. “See, genius idea.” 

She burrowed into his arm, letting his cologne wash over her and his warmth sheltered her against the Autumn chill. She chuckled, “Yes, just try and not have more genius ones when we are asleep. Do be a genius awake.”

Steve let out a mock gasp of indignation. “Well, miss Diana, I’ll have you know that…”

She laid a finger against his lips, “I tease. You are quite brilliant when you’re awake too.”

“That’s a relief,” Steve muttered against her finger, then kissed it gently. “Let’s go inside. Oh, we really need to get the last décor.”

She frowned, “Did we forget something?”

Steve pulled her towards their home, “Pumpkins, for craving and place some candles – electric, of course – inside.”

“Oh. Well then, we can get them tomorrow.”

“We really should wait until Wednesday, I don’t want them to rot or spoil before hand.”

“Very well.”

* * *

  
It was Wednesday morning when they got several pumpkins for their entrance, they got smaller ones for the steps up their front door and once they went home, they were going to start craving them. Steve had gotten the tools earlier during their shopping spree.

“How in the hell is pumpkin craving so hard?! The movies make it look so easy!” Steve ranted, irritated as he tried to follow the pattern they had traced on the pumpkin. Steve was going for a ghost, she was going for a face. “I’m not happy.”

She grinned, “Take it easy, love. It’s not that hard.” True to her word, she was doing much better than Steve, she had managed to do it faster and with a steady hand, so her face was coming along nicely. Once she finished, she would move to a smaller pumpkin and crave a spider or a bat. “It’s easy, just follow the design.”

Steve gave her a look, “I know, that’s what I’m doing, but it’s still not coming along.”

She stopped what she was doing, took his project and began to show him how to do it. It was funny that she had such easy, because it was also her first time doing so, Steve had decorated pumpkins before, but it had been quite a few years since he last done so. “See,” she said as she moved her hand and carved the ghost. “Easy.”

Steve had a sharp look, full of determination. “Got it, give me that. This gourd won’t defeat me.”

She laughed. “Of course not.”

Working slowly, but surely, they finished the pumpkins that same day. Steve had bought battery operated candles that would give enough light for them, they made a lovely sight. She would’ve added flame candles, specially if she had added cinnamon to them, or ones that smelled like pumpkin pie or spice. But it wasn’t to be, maybe next year, when they didn’t have so many things on.

The day of the party arrived, she and Steve had been responsible adults enough to make food ahead of time. Said food was things that made things easier, they made sandwiches and they had pigs on a blanket ready to toss in the oven, alongside spicy wings and they had placed a large order of pizzas. Two large punches were ready, an alcoholic and one non alcoholic, plus sodas and strong liquors. For costumes, they decided to match the music and went as Jack and Sally.

And then, they ready themselves for it.

Sameer, when seeing the house sighed and said, “You two crazy kids. You went all out, didn’t you?”

Steve’s grin was smug, “Of course we did, sometimes it doesn’t hurt to throw a good party, don’t you think?”

Sameer arched a brow, “Yes, of course.” He looked around, “And I have to say, it’s magnificent. Now, point me at the food.”

With the music, their friends and neighbor popping in, it was an amazing party, one that lasted well until after midnight. They fell on the bed, “I have to take the make up, but I can’t move.” She said. “I should’ve take it off before coming to bed.”

“I’m beat myself. I also have to take off make up.” Steve turned to Diana, “How do you put on make up every day and then take it off at night and do it all over again next morning?”

She smiled, “Because I can, it’s sort of zen for me. As I’m doing my make up, my mind is blank. That’s another form of meditation for me.”

“Huh. Interesting,” Steve grunted and stood from the bed. “I’ll be back.”

She followed him with her eyes as he went to the bathroom. And while he was gone, she managed to slide off her costume and tossed aside her wig, she didn’t bother putting things nicely, she just tossed everything aside and waited until Steve came back.

When he did, he had his costume under his arm and no make up. She stood and went to wash her face, good thing they had no plans for today. She looked herself in the mirror, even with the make up, she looked tired.

She grabbed her make up remover, then began to take it away. It came off slowly, and when it did, she grabbed her soap and opened the water and waited until it came out warm, she washed her face slowly and enjoyed feeling her skin clean. She closed the tap, grabbed her face towel and gently dried it, put serum and then her night cream and went back to the bed.

Steve was asleep. She smiled softly, crawled into bed with him, turned the light off and promptly fell asleep.

It was later that day, when Steve got a text from the HOA, they had won the décor contest. They both grinned. Victory.


End file.
